


She's my sister

by StarSirius



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Fluff, Hockey, Kiss cam, M/M, Magnus being Magnus, Romance, have fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 22:04:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8464708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarSirius/pseuds/StarSirius
Summary: Alec went to a hockey game with Izzy, and he didn’t trust the odds so he went prepared. What he didn’t expect was this gorgeous man changing everything.OrI saw the news about a man that took a sign with “She’s my sister” written because of the Kiss Cam and I wrote a Malec story. But I put a Magnus in it so the end changes a little ;)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I saw this prompt on tumblr but i don't know if someone already did it. If somebody knows it, let me know.  
> English is not my first language so forgive any mistake or typos. Enjoy!

“ _No way_ , Alec!” Izzy said as they searched for their seats “Don’t you think you are overreacting? I mean, what are the odds? It must be like… ten thousand people here.”

“No Izzy, I’m not overreacting. And besides, why risk if you can guarantee and be safe? “

Izzy rolled her eyes for that.

The reason why they were in a stadium on February 14th, Valentine’s Day, was because Jace’s hockey team - The Angels - was playing. It was the final match of the championship, and the crowd was going crazy. The Vampires, team that Jace was playing against, was one the most famous teams of the country. That’s why the stadium was full and why they were there struggling to find their places and Alec thought that it would have been so better to stay at home.

“Here, I found it. Hey Sir! Is this bag yours? Could you please pull it off?” Izzy said.

When Alec looked who she was talking to, he felt his mouth dropping. This gorgeous man was sitting right next to Izzy’s seat. He had golden glitter in his eyes, his hair was colored of red on the tips – The Vampires colors – and he was wearing a red shirt. Realizing that he was staring, Alec quickly dropped his gaze.

“Sorry, dear. I didn’t see this was your place, I’ll just… well, hello!”

Alec looked up to find the man staring at him.

“Hi. I’m Izzy. Thank you.”

Izzy sat down with a loud bump and Alec realized that the man was expecting an answer from him.

“Ha… Hey… Alec”

“Alec. Short for Alexander?”

When Alec nodded, the man raised his hand – with his nails colored in a golden color.

“Alexander, then. I’m Magnus.”

Alec took Magnus’ hand and shook it, blushing. Quickly he dropped the hand and fall on Izzy’s side. The man was handsome, _so what?_ He’s not supposed to become a mess every time someone talks with him.

A few minutes later, the two teams entered the field and the crowd was screaming at once. Izzy and Alec were looking for someone familiar between the players.

“There. The unmistakable blond hair” Izzy shouted in Alec’s ear.

“I’m seeing him. GO JACE!”

And while he and Izzy were screaming Jace’s name – or anything about his team, actually -, Alec noticed the man, _Magnus,_ on his tiptoes, looking for someone.

“OH YEAH! GO RAPHAEL! “.

 _“Raphael? Of course. It must be his boyfriend.”_ Alec thought.

And then, the game did begin. When the Vampires scored Magnus climbed up his seat and screamed at the top of his lungs. Things like “ _That’s my boy_ ”, “yeah!” and sometimes specifically things like “ _That’s the way I like. Kick his ass_ ”. And other things that Alec couldn’t understand over the shouting.

When the Angels scored, while Alec and Izzy were celebrating, Magnus was sitting making humph noises, and talking about how he hoped he didn’t make all his makeup for nothing.

And this went going on and on until the end of the first period.  In the break time, a man proposed a woman, with balloons, fireworks and a show on the field. The woman on the crowd was crying her eyes out.

“I find these kind of things so cliché, you know? Propose in valentine’s day in front of this entire crown.” Izzy blurted out.

“Yes. Have you ever imagined if the other person says no?” Alec agreed laughing.

“I find it kind of charming”

Magnus was leaning in his chair in the direction of them both “Not in the Valentine’s day, of course. _That’s_ cliché. But to express your love in front of thousands of people, _darling_ , you must admit that it’s romantic. I would do it, 100% sure. I think both of you could change your mind if you want to.”

“Hell no, Magnus. Magnus, right? Right.  I think it’s an exaggeration. How could you possibly think of asking one person if they want to stay with you for the rest of your life, in front of this amount of people that you don’t even know? How can this be more beautiful than a dinner just for you two or you and your family? I don’t think so.”

“You made a very good point, Izzy my dear. How about you, Alexander?”

“I… well..”

Alec was stopped for giving an answer when another period started. He left out a sigh of relief and focused on the game again. The Angels were winning because of two points of difference and Alec was happy for Jace that he didn’t see the end of the period coming until that terrible music started playing.

Of course that the Kiss Cam was a tradition of games, but Alec thought it was completed unnecessary. What’s the point in forcing couples to kiss in front of everyone? What if they weren’t even a couple? It would be a completely awkward situation. That’s why he always went alone, and used to sit in the most hidden places. But today Izzy said that it was Jace’s big day and she wanted to be in a good place.

And that’s why he went prepared. No way he was gonna be caught in this ridiculous situation. Izzy called him a dork. She thought he was being too cautious, but he wasn’t taking the odds.

He pulled the paper from the pocket on his jacket and held it in his hand.

“Oh no, Alec!” Izzy pleaded. “Please, put it back! We don’t need it. C’mon.”

Alec didn’t give her attention. It passed an old couple kissing. Oh! There it was. The awkward situation that Alec was afraid of. Two fans from different teams that didn’t know each other. And then Alec was looking at two familiar faces. He and Izzy were the next couple in the kiss cam.

Without hesitation he raised the sign with “My sister” written on it, and an arrow pointing to Izzy. She almost instantly started laughing, while Alec kept the most serious face. The crowd cheered, and Alec started laughing still holding the sign.

But it didn’t last long.

“Well, leave it to me.” Was the last thing Alec heard before he saw Magnus coming fast in his direction. Suddenly Magnus was smooching him right in the face. It took him a few seconds but he thought _“why not?”_ and kissed him back. His lips were soft and tasted like vanilla. Alec just remembered where they were when he heard the crowd screaming. He separated from Magnus and he felt his face burning. He looked at the screen and it showed a open-mouthed Alec and a grinning Magnus.

Izzy cheered.

“Well, since we jumped right to our kiss, what do you think of we getting out of here to have a drink?” Magnus shouted over the noise.

“What about your boyfriend? Raphael?”

“Raphael? No, he’s just a friend. If I had a boyfriend I wouldn’t kiss another guys. I don't have a boyfriend, but we could change that.” he said with a wink.

Alec looked at Izzy.

“Go!” she said “I’ll talk with Jace and he’s gonna take me home! Enjoy, big brother”

She hugged him and pushed him forward.

Alec took Magnus’ hand looking at him to check if it was okay and leaded them out of the stadium. Maybe his Valentine’s day wasn’t going to be that bad after all.

Three and a half years later, Magnus was being proposed in a stadium (with balloons and fireworks) by a very blushing Alec, that eventually ended up changing his mind about it. ( _Izzy loved it!_ )

**Author's Note:**

> So what do you think? Good? Bad? Let me know.


End file.
